1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle lighting apparatus.
2. Related Art
A headlamp for use in a vehicle is structured such that a high beam light distribution serving as a light distribution suitable for use in a normal running of the vehicle and a low beam light distribution serving as a light distribution for preventing a dazzle with respect to a vehicle running ahead or an oncoming vehicle can be switched over to each other. As a headlamp capable of switching the high beam light distribution and low beam light distribution over to each other, there is proposed a headlamp of a type that switches two light sources over to each other to thereby switch two kinds of light distribution over to each other. For example, a headlamp disclosed in Patent Document 1 uses, as a light source device, a dual filament bulb including two filaments and, by switching light emission of the two filaments over to each other, switches the high beam and low beam light distribution over to each other. Also, the headlamp disclosed in the Patent Document 1 includes an elliptic reflector for obtaining desired light distribution and a vertical reflector having a curved shape near to the arc of a parabola, and reflects lights emitted from the two reflectors to thereby obtain suitable high beam light distribution and low beam light distribution.    [Patent Document 1] JP-A-2006-216551
In the headlamp disclosed in the Patent Document 1, the elliptic reflector performs an effective function on light emitted from one of the two filaments to obtain first light distribution, while the vertical reflector performs an effective function on light emitted from the other to obtain second light distribution. Therefore, when one of the filaments, for example, the other filament emits light, the light can be projected onto the elliptic reflector formed to reflect light from one filament and, consequently, in some cases, the light of the other filament reflected by the elliptic reflector can have an unfavorable influence on the second light distribution.